The One Who Stole My Heart?
by Fabinagirl4ever1
Summary: Lucy is nice girl, but people keep bullying her cause Lucy is the cause of her mother's death. Gray is popular with the ladies and with best friends with Natsu, Erza and Lisanna. but one day they bump into eachother, Will he change Lucy's world? or Lucy change his world? Please review and find out for yourselves!
1. Prologue

**Hi Guys this is my new Story "The One Who Stole My Heart" I hope you write a review and enjoy! :-)**

 **Erza: Lucy can I ask you something?**

 **Lucy: Sure Erza anything you want go ahead and say it. -starts drinking water-**

 **Erza: When are you and Gray gonna admit your feelings - Lucy spits out the water and starts freaking out-**

 **Gray: Erza why do you say that? It's not like we don't feelings for eachother!**

 **Me: Oh really, anyways I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters nor the song! -Natsu whispers my crush's name and I hit him until he passed out-**

* * *

 **Nobody's POV: Prologue**

"Hey Lucy your always gonna be a loser and never ever kissed by a boy" one girl said quite rudely to her and laughed with her gang. **But Lucy ignored them and never said a word to them at all she was always used to those rough words, Natsu he was the polar opposite of his best friend he was playful, perverted, always flirting, and always trying to get the love of his life trying to like him. But she would never pay attention to Natsu, she would try flirting with Gray until that very day for both Lucy and Gray. Let the Story Begin.**

One day Lucy was going up the stairs like a normal student, when some boys and girls were pushing her up and down like a doll is alive but dead "C-Can You please stop?" Lucy said shyly and nervously, but they wouldn't and they started teasing her that's when Lucy started having tears streaming down her face and she finally escape the crowd than ran to class. Gray was on his way to History class and accidentally made Lucy fall on her butt "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you fall on your butt, seriously!" Gray said quickly and apologetically, but Lucy got up by herself and ignore him than ran to French Class. That's when Natsu, Erza and Lisanna came to talk with Gray after Lucy " Hey Best Bud, why the curious face?" Natsu asked Gray while rubbing his chin while he was waiting for a answer from his best friend, "Who was that? Hey Erza you are the student body president so do you now a blonde student with light brown eyes?" Gray said out of his curiosity from his mind and Erza was quite shocked cause she knew what student he was talking about. "Umm.. Gray you just described Lucy Heartfillia just now" Erza said with alittle fear hinted in her voice with fake a smile.

"Oh yeah, Lucy I've feel really bad for her" Lisanna mumble quietly to herself and, Natsu had guilty written all over his face "Guys you can tell something about Lucy will you please?" Gray pleaded to his best friends with curiosity in his dark blue eyes "Fine! I tell one thing good and bad about her, the good thing is that she has big boobs!" Natsu said with excitement in his eyes, Lisanna and Erza hit Natsu's shoulders to quietly tell him to knock it off. "Alright, alright! the bad thing is that Lucy's mother Layla Heartfillia died 2 years and she is still being bullied, they still think Lucy is the cause of her mother's death.." Natsu said in very sad way, Gray could not believe it after 2 years of her mom's death people still blame her for death. "I want Lucy to feel more safe here! Instead of being bullied all the time." Gray said in a upset tone.

 **After School: Inside the Music Room**

" Oh Lucy I feel really sorry about your mother's lost even thou.." Mrs. Pik tried to say something but she was cut off by Lucy " It's okay Mrs. Pik, I've knew you were close in my years with my mother?" Lucy answered Mrs. Pik's phrase, she picked up Mrs. Pik's bag and school bag gave it to her. "What I'd actually gonna say that. Your mother and I, we knew that you gonna be a girl when she was with pregnant you but your father kept on saying 'no it's a boy and don't try to re-correct me about the baby's gender' that's what he kept saying" Mrs. Pik said with joy and laughter in her voice with little tears in hers as she walked out. Lucy walked up to the piano and started playing Everytime, then start mumbling the words in her alittle out loud and, she replays the beginning again Lucy starts singing outloud

 **(When Lucy's sings it will in Italic okay)** _Notice me_  
 _Take my hand_  
 _Why are we_  
 _Strangers when_  
 _Our love is strong_  
 _Why carry on without me?_

 **Lucy thinks about goods time before her mother died, and smiles at that with tears of joy.  
**

 _Everytime I try to fly_  
 _I fall without my wings_  
 _I feel so small_  
 _I guess I need you baby_  
 _And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
 _I see your face, it's haunting me_  
 _I guess I need you baby_.

 _I make believe_  
 _That you are here_  
 _It's the only way_  
 _I see clear_  
 _What have I done_  
 _You seem to move on easy_

 **Gray, Erza, Natsu and Lisanna hears someone singing so they went inside and saw Lucy singing so they'd start watching her** _And everytime I try to fly_  
 _I fall without my wings_  
 _I feel so small_  
 _I guess I need you baby_  
 _And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
 _I see your face, you're haunting me_  
 _I guess I need you baby_

 _I may have made it rain_  
 _Please forgive me_  
 _My weakness caused you pain_  
 _And this song is my sorry_

 _Ohhhh_

 **Lucy sees in her mind how her mother died painfully infront of her in the fire.  
**

 _At night I pray_  
 _That soon your face_  
 _Will fade away_

 _And everytime I try to fly_  
 _I fall without my wings_  
 _I feel so small_  
 _I guess I need you baby_  
 _And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
 _I see your face, you're haunting me_  
 _I guess I need you baby._

Once Lucy heard clapping behind her she closed the piano, and tries to walk off but Gray he grabbed her by the arm and twirled Lucy to him "Will you please let go of me?" Lucy asked nervously with fear in her eyes. "Hey Lucy we just want to be friends with you okay? and besides I think me and Lisanna can't beat your beautiful voice in that song!" Erza said excitedly with some politeness, "Hey Luce, ready to go to the library?" Levy asked her and notice she was busy. "I'm sorry, I'll leave right now!" Levy said with fear but Lucy made Gray let her go with her threatening eyes _'tell anybody about this I will kill you!'_ " I'm coming Levy-chan! tell me what books are best sellers!" Lucy said excitedly as she ran up to Levy and walked out with her.

"Gray why are you standing there like a idiot?" Natsu said out of curiosity so he thought of weird thing to do to Gray, so he backed up and ran towards him throwing a punch at his cheek."Ow! why did you do that?!" Gray said rubbing his cheek, so he decide to pay him back with a punch in the jaw that made Natsu passed out. So Lisanna started slapping him to wake him up and try the one she promised she wouldn't do, Lisanna screamed the loudest screech which made Erza and Gray cover their ears, than Natsu waken up from the screeching and covered his ears. "LISANNA YOU CAN STOP NOW!" Erza yelled and she stopped screaming, they put tissues inside their ears to let all the blood get sucked into the tissue.

That's when somebody came in the room and it was..

* * *

 **Sorry guys gonna stop there for today, I know you guys love the cliffhangers and gonna wonder what is gonna happen next?**

 **Erza: I wonder who was coming in?**

 **Natsu: Don't know Don't care..**

 **Gray: Wow I wonder if you are my best friend Natsu**

 **Me: He is but your polar opposites.**


	2. My First Kiss

**Hi Guys Here is Chapter 2: The One Who Stole My Heart?: My First Kiss**

 **Gray: Hey Author you've better come out**

 **Me:NEVER EVER! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

 **Lucy: Gray, what did she do this time?**

 **Gray: She killed my pet rabbit!**

 **Me: Did Not! It was Natsu did it! -still is hiding-**

 **Natsu: Hey guys I just ate this yummy rabbit turkey want some?**

 **Gray: YOU FIRE BREATHING MURDER! -chases him-**

 **Lucy's POV:**

" Hey Luce, look they have '50 shades of Grey' lets buy it!' Levy said with huge smile, but I'd replied to Levy "No way! Levy stay away from that book, those girls have read it and look they are watching the trailer for the movie.." I'd warned her, and Levy looked at them she saw the engrossed faces on when they read the book.

"Y-Yeah we'd should stay away from those books, anyways what is the deal with you and Gray?" Levy asked me with curiosity and I reacted to her like there was a fuse "N-NOTHING! NOT ALL I'D HATE HIS GUTS!" I've blurted out with a slight flush in my cheeks. She smiled deviously than blew into my ear and, I'd freaked out on Levy. "A-Anyways gotta go to work, my co-worker got sick with the bug today bye Levy!" I said quickly to her and ran out the door, because I had to be there in 20 minutes.

 _'Wow, never expected Levy to asked me what was going on in the music room. Besides what does Gray Bullbuster_ **(I meant that, not a mistake)** _want with me, I'd bet he wanted to bully me just like the other students do to me and probably blame me for my mother's own death.'_ I thought to myself and realized Mira was yelling my name out loud, "Lucy! you don't want to skip work do you?!" Mira yelled at my direction and I'd just sighed. I went inside the lion's mate bar to get dress in my costume. _  
_

 **Inside The Dressing Room:**

 _'That's right I'm a hostess, even though I hate adult men, but teenage boys they are just so scary perverts! That's why I tense up just like today, when Gray Fullbuster touched me I'd just got so scared of him! I've bet mom knew what to do, if your scared of boys.'_ I thought to myself again and, overheard the other backstabber girls talk nasty about me "Oh my god, I wish Loke could just fire that whore!" One girl said, then replied another "I know right?!" the other girls said with pure hatred in their eyes.

"How about you nasty obsessive women go to hell. And if you keep that obsessed attitude up Loke will surely not forgive you." I said to them with a nasty tone, they stood up and slapped my cheek than pushing seat backwards "You better apologize murderer!" they said with a dry death tone to me that kept on reminding me of my mother's death. I've put on my short light pink silk dress with a white ribbon and the finishing touch the cute rabbit ears, just ignored what they said.

" You women, are bullying a co-worker again aren't you?! Well guess what I going to report this to Loke and tell all the things you did to Lucy!" Mira said with a very mean serious tone and, helped me up than just pushed me out of the room and I'd went to work with a realistic smile on my face while hanging out with the drunk men. So after work was done I change out of my costume and done some of homework Mira sent me home after that.

 **On The Streets:**

 _'I still can't believe that Mira is still the warrior of women, but nice one and when her friends are being bullied she always stands up them and, pushes out the victim to not hear what she has to say about them. I wish I'd could have the courage to do that stuff..'_ I thought and just when a man was interrupting them even more "Hey! Hey blondie! How about you stay the night with me and my buddies?!" The man said with a slur in voice "N-No t-thanks, m-my a-apartment is nearby!" I said with a hurriedly tone and fright in my voice as I've started speed walking, but he got out of his car with his buddies and started pushing me around so I wouldn't leave. "L-Leave m-me a-alone..!" with a scared tone I've said.

 **Gray's POV:**

"Hey Natsu, how about you take Lisanna home and I'll go home alone." I said with straight tone and, Natsu he elbowed me into the bushes he grab a hold of my hand, so I'd back flipped him into the bushes and started running from him. I took a right turn and notice Lucy surrounded by men, than bet they were harmless and notice was trying to get out of the group. So I pushed them out of the way and stood up for her, "Hey don't you think it's rude to treat a lady like that?" I've said with a aggressive attitude to the men.

He responded with rude attitude in return "Well it doesn't matter, she is mine I saw her first." with a rude attitude and so I have no choice to do this "G-Gray it's a-alright I'll t-take c-car.." Lucy was cutted off by my kiss on her lips. I'd held her with my left arm and glared at the man, who was trying to take Lucy to his house. The man left with grudge and I stopped kissing her, Lucy was all flushed up with her shocked eyes looking right at mine.

"T-That w-was m-my f-first k-kiss.." Lucy said with nervousness in her voice and my friends Natsu, Erza and Lisanna look at me with shocked faces.

 **Okay That's Chapter 2 for ya!**

 **Natsu: C'mon Author-san continue please!**

 **Me: No Natsu!**

 **Erza: That's enough out of you Natsu!**

 **Lucy: Wow.. -me and Gray stare Natsu as he beats up Erza with Author-**

 **Bye, Bye! Please Write a Review!**


	3. Special Chapter!

**Hi Guys this is a special chapter and I Name it 'The Last Chocolate Stick' here it is, This is my first**

"Hey! Don't eat all the Pockey!" Lucy yelled at Gray, and He glared at Lucy with a charm in his eyes.

Which drawn the attention of Erza and Natsu who got nervous about this one and knew it wouldn't end up pretty, so they prepare for the worse with rolls of sweat dripping down.

"Doesn't matter! I want the last stick!" Gray yelled back at Lucy who was starting to get on her nerves.

"H-Hey you shouldn't fight over one silly stick of chocolate" Erza said nervously with rolls of sweat still dripping down her forehead.

Gray and Lucy thought of the same idea to surprise their friends and grin deviously at them.

"You're right, Erza we shouldn't fight over the pockey stick" Lucy said deviously at Natsu and Erza.

"Maybe we'll share the stick of chocolate" Gray said outsmarting Erza and Natsu with the wrong idea in their friend's mind.

Erza and Natsu sighed in relief, but once Lucy got the stick out and put it in her mouth, they went back to sweating again they finally figured out what they've meant.

"G..G-Gray d-don't do it!" Natsu yelled from the depth of his fear, and as Gray put his mouth on the other end of the stick.

Lucy and Gray started munching on it slowly than he took a big chunk out of stick, that's when Lucy knew she had to go faster. So they both went faster and Gray got to the end of Lucy's side of the stick, he leaned towards Lucy and started trying her side of the stick.

"We'd shouldn't look right now Natsu!" Erza quietly yelled towards Natsu and, turned around with him facing Lucy's bookshelf.

"You're right Erza.." Natsu replied to Erza while facing the bookshelf.

Lucy finally got a hold of her side of pockey and ate the rest of it, Gray on the other hand he was disappointed that Lucy won instead of him. So Gray kissed Lucy on the cheek as the award for winning the pockey war, and she smile.

"Erza, Natsu it's over now, you can look now" Lucy and Gray said at the time, but Erza and Natsu ignore them so they kept on looking at the bookshelf.

" How would we now your not done..?" Erza politely replied to them, without looking at them.

"Yeah, Erza is right." Natsu agreed with Erza for once.

Gray and Lucy looked at eachother, then just sighed Lucy got up to get some lemonade. After 5 minutes she came back and slipped on the a slippery floor than accidentally spilled the lemonade on Gray while on his lips.

Erza and Natsu looked at them with shock in their eyes with a slight flush in their cheeks.

"We'll be leaving now!" Erza and Natsu yelled at the same time running towards their homes.

 _The End!_

 **I Hoped You enjoy it!**


	4. Update!

Hi Guys I want you to leave a comment about me making a story okay, but first let tell what is okay?

The story what i'm gonna write is about Lucy enrolling into a normal high school, but she did not know that her class is full of vampires.

So tell me what you think!

Also I will not be available for the next couple of days..


	5. Sorry!

**This is for the people who are following my stories.**

 **I will be putting all the stories on hold until I've improved my writing.**

 **P.S. This will be posted on all stories that will be continued.**


	6. IMPORTANT!

**Hello, my readers I have an account on QOUTEV and wattpad**

 **You can find the link down in my discription!**

 **Have a nice night. :) 3**


	7. Notice

Guys, I know haven't been on here this long. But I'm leaving _Fan-fiction_ and it doesn't mean forever

I'd just have new stories on there that I'd need to complete and I do not know when I'll come back..

 **-Fabinagirl4ever1**


	8. Hugs & Arguments

**I do not own Fairy Tail or The Characters!**

 **Natsu: Hey Lucy! How about we go on a mission?**

 **Lucy: Uhh.. I'm sorry I've got plans with Gray.**

 **Gray: That's right Emperor Flame, better give on her salmon.**

 **Natsu: What did you say Ice Princess?**

 **Gray: Salmon Flame Brain!**

 **Me: GUYS! Not now Okay! :(**

 _ **Please enjoy Chapter 3! :)**_

 **Lucy's POV:**

Gray Fullbuster kissed m-me.. it's going to ruin my life and I was going to give that kiss to my future husband. Now I can't give to who ever he is and Gray Bullbuster is going to pay what he did to my life and I'll still go to my job as a hostess, but since I am standing here crying in front of him because he took my kiss away and made my fear of boys worse. With his friends standing here, probably going to make fun of me because it was my first kiss and tell the whole school that I'm still a virgin and they'll make my life worse than it already is..

"Lucy you okay? Those guys were tough on you just a moment ago." Gray asked in a gentle voice.

"We're still here!" The men's voices were hard to hear.

I backed away and turn back to go back to Loke's Bar. "I-I won't f-forgive y-you for k-ki-kissing me." tears still soaked my cheeks.

"Ice princess! Hurry up or I'll kick your ass!" Natsu yelled at his best friend Gray, making me laugh a little inside my head.

"You know flame brain! I'll kick your salmon ass first unless Lucy leaves." Gray replied back with a rude comment at him and making Natsu cracking his knuckles.

By the time he looked back, I was already gone running towards the bar 'The Lion's Mate' to have Mira or Loke take me home with them so I can avoid those boys Gray and Natsu probably thinking about sex or some other stuff. I ran up the steps then feeling my head landed on Loke's chest, he pushed me back a little and wiped the forming tears in my eyes than gave a hug holding me tightly in his grasp with the knowledge of fear of teenage boys and when he knows when something happen or lying to him.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Did a boy kiss you, cause if they did than it's no big deal." Loke jumped to the right conclusion and making me mad.

"IDIOT! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPEN! THEY STOLE MY FIRST KISS FOR MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" My balled up fists hit Loke's chest and he chuckled.

"Luce, I didn't know okay. Besides aren't I your future husband already since you were a Sophmore and I a Senior?" I laugh a little lightening up my mood a bit.

He placed his balled up fist in my hair and messed it up. "I think so..? I can't remember what year though." placing my hand on my temple.

"So who's the little bastard?" Loke asked with pissed look on his face.

"I am you rapist." Gray crossed his arms against his Chest.

 **Sorry for the short chapter :(**


End file.
